Not the only one
by Tora tsume chan
Summary: We all know that Sari is a techno-organic but what if she isn't the only one? What if she knew the person who was like her? Will this person show their secret and will Prowl find something he hadn't expected? UPDATED! Will update every few weeks. Rated M for content in the later chapters.
1. July

**Tora-Okaaay, so this is my first Transformers story ever and I hope to Primus that I do not offend anyone in anyway. I'm going to give away a spoiler so don't kill me! *Hides behind the nearest object which happens to be Prowl***

**Prowl-*rolls optics* They aren't going to kill you.**

**Tora- *looks at him* Fine, but if I die I'll come back to haunt you! Anyhoo, since there wasn't much room in the summary bar I will tell you this- later on in the story the Transformers get humantized.**

**Prowl-You know that isn't a word.**

**Tora-Oh stick it up your tailpipe and finish this please.**

**Prowl- *sigh* Tora Tsume Chan does not own any of the Transformers except Ravenia. Thank you.**

It was a happy day at the park in Robot City. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, and families were out having picnics. The only difference was that people were wearing red, white, and blue for it was the fourth of July. Needless to say, that Sari Sumdac was having the time of her life with her father. "I can't believe you came out early and picked the best spot for the fireworks tonight!" she exclaimed. Her father smiled, "Well, I just wanted to make this memorable. After all, this will be your first 4th of July as a teenager."

Sari tackled her father with a huge hug. "Thank you. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Sari said. Isaac chuckled and returned the hug. He was determined not to have this holiday be the best she ever had. That included having the other half of her 'family' come as well. "HEY! SARI!" screamed a boyish voice. Both of them broke away and looked up to see five Autobots coming over; Bumblebee waving his arms over his head. Sari giggled before raising her hand and waving them over.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Sari asked after giving each of them a hug. Optimus looked at her and smiled. "Your father asked us to come and help you celebrate." The others nodded and Bumblebee fist pumped in the air. "Yes! We get to relax and enjoy ourselves for once!" he said happily. They all laughed.

XxX

It was now 7:00 p.m. and the party was still going on in the park. Kids had sparklers, glow sticks, and flashlights; chasing each other in a game of tag. Ratchet, Isaac, and Bulkhead were discussing technology and medicine, while Bumblebee and Sari told jokes and scary stories to some teenagers. Optimus Prime was watching the park in case somebody needed help. Prowl was...well, he was being Prowl. The cyber-ninja was sitting in a tall tree, optics and audios turned off, meditating.

Sari's stomach growled. Bumblebee and the other teens looked at her. "Uh...I guess I need a quick snack," she told them, bushing a deep red. They all chuckled and waved their hands goodbye, leaving Bee and Sari alone. "Come on, let's go see if they left anything for us. I'm getting hungry too," Bumblebee told her. Sari nodded and followed the yellow speedster. They each went to their own supply basket and rummaged through it. They came out triumphant; Sari with a bag of chips and Bumblebee some energon.

They sat down on the grass and listened to Ratchet and Isaac talking. They were currently arguing over how an magnetic and electric current could/ could not generate enough power to run a whole country. "If you generate the flows on the same frequency you CAN have enough energy to run a whole country!" That was Isaac. "Pfft! No, if they were on the same frequency then a physical reaction would be created and explode!" That was Ratchet. Sari and Bumblebee looked back and forth between the two, as each man/ mech gave a their opinion.

Meanwhile, Prowl was getting irritated. Even though his audios were off he could still sense the heated argument. 'At the rate they're going, all the life forms that have been out will be gone!' he thought angrily. He switched on his optics and audios and glared over at the two. They were oblivious to the silent death glare. "Look I'm telling you that It would work!" "And I'M telling YOU that it wouldn't!" Prowl's temper rose and Sari and Bumblebee shot each other nervous glances. Prowl opened his mouth to shout when a calm, feminine voice called loud and clear. "Actually you are both wrong. If both currents were on the same frequency it wouldn't explode...but it wouldn't power a whole country either. Maybe a city but definitely not a country."

All eyes/ optics turned toward the voice. There stood a very tall woman with bright green cat like eyes. She had a tan, slim, curvy figure that probably made a lot of boys drool when they saw her. Her hair was brown that, when light hit it, turned dark red. Her out fit consisted of denim blue shorts, and a red tank top with unattached white arm bands. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Autobots looked down at their female friend as she bounced and shouted with joy. She ran and tackled the mysterious woman to the ground and hugged her. The woman laughed and hugged the girl back. After a few minutes the woman gasped, "I can't breathe" to Sari. "Oops," Sari said and let go.

"That's okay, kiddo." The woman then looked over at Isaac and apologized, "Would have been here sooner but traffic was a nightmare. Plus, I had a hell of a time trying to get fireworks." Isaac just nodded in understanding. Sari frowned and looked at her and her dad. "Wait. Are you saying that you and dad planned this?" The woman nodded, Sari looked at her dad and raised an eyebrow. "Any more surprises?" He laughed and shook his head. Optimus cleared his throat and Sari looked at him. "Uh, Sari would you mind introducing us to your...um, friend?" he asked. She made an 'O' with her mouth and made the introductions.

"Guys this is one of my dad's old friend's daughter, Ravenia Dodgeson. Ravenia these are the Autobots. This is Optimus Prime, their leader," she pointed to Optimus and he smiled. "And that is Ratchet their medic," she pointed to Ratchet and he 'hmphed'. "This is Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they are my best friends." the two young bots waved. " And lastly that is Prowl. He's their awesome kung-fu guy/ spy." she finished pointing to him in the tree. He looked over at Sari. "I'm a cyber-ninja, Sari. Not a 'spy' or 'kung-fu' guy," he stated to her. She rolled her eyes and Ravenia giggled.

She waved to all of them. "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet the famed heroes of Robot City. Sari here tells me alot about how much she loves hanging around you guys." They all smiled at that and Sari shrugged sheepishly. "Come over here Ravenia and have a drink and talk. It's been a while since we've had a conversation about our profession," Isaac asked her. Ravenia smiled a pearly white smile and went over to im. She sat down next to him and Sari followed like a lost puppy.

Ratchet gave her a questioning look. "What?" she asked him. "How'd you now what we were talking about?" he asked. She shrugged and took a sip of her pop. "I had been standing next to Prowl's tree for, oh, about the whole time you were arguing." This got her a surprised look from everybody, including the cyber-ninja. He hadn't sensed her next to his tree, or maybe he did he just didn't notice her because the argument was distracting him. "And anyway, both of you being wrong and still arguing was getting annoying, so I interrupted by stating the truth." she drawled on, lazily leaning back on her hands.

That got Ratchet and Isaac both arguing with her over that she was wrong. Prowl just sat there in his tree and stared at the girl. 'No her name is Ravenia.' he remembered. 'She is quite different from everybody else.' He observed her through his optics at the amused smile she had on her lips, as the two guys tried to prove her wrong. She laughed at their poor attempt to try and counter her smart remark. His spark jumped at the beautiful sound. He surprised himself. 'What the frag...? What just happened?' he asked himself. She let out a full blown laugh and his spark leapt again. He shook off the weird feeling he had and shut off his audios and optics. 'Relax and listen to the nature that will be out till the fireworks go off.' And that is what he did.


	2. New Enemy? Part 1

**Tora: Oooookay, I know the first chap. was slow but, as I said before, first time doing this. Hope though you like how I did the characters. Wait till you read this one though-**

**Blitzwing Random: IT'LL BLOW JOUR MIND AVAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Tora: *sweat drops* thx for that Blitz Reeaaaal smooth.**

**Prowl: **shakes his head and crosses his arms* You weren't supposed to give that much info. your three-faced glitch head.**

**Tora: PROWL!**

**Prowl: What? *gives a confused/ innocent expression***

**Tora: *gives him her signature death glare* Apologize.**

**Prowl: *sighs* Sorry Blitzwing.**

**Blitzwing Cold: *nods head before turning away* Tora Tzume Chan doz not own Tranzformerz Anitmated except all OC'z.**

Ravenia opened her eyes as the morning sun filtered into her bedroom window. She sat up on her large king size bed and stretched. A huge catlike yawn escaped her lips. She looked around her large master bedroom lazily before getting out of the bed. Ravenia walked over to the glass windows that lead to her own porch, and looked at the blazing ball in the sky. Ravenia was a multi-billionare because of her her family business. D&D Industries had been making a variety of everyday tools to highly advanced weapons for years. When Sumdac Towers rose, the company didn't fight them they joined them. Ravenia's father and Sari's father became good business men and great friends. She now ran the business and didn't get many chances to relax; which is why last night was amazing.

She smiled at the memory of the bright, colorful lights and large explosions. She hadn't seen fireworks in a while. She also hadn't seen Sari in while either. She grew but it wasn't because of a sudden growth spurt. The 27 year old woman frowned whenever she thought about Sari's sudden change. It always worried her when a phenominom occured and Sari was involved. Like when the little girl had met the Autobots and Ravenia found out; she knew it spelled trouble. 'Gotta get rid of these negative thoughts,' Ravenia mentally shook herself.

After all there was a bright side to meeting the Autobots. They became a second family and were always there for her. They each had a role in her life. Optimus was like a second father to her; always making sure she was okay. Ratchet was like a grumpy grandfather that Sari never had. Bulkhead was the kind and caring brother that would always listen. "Bumblebee...hmmmm," She contemplated aloud, "He is her bestfriend but I think maybe they might like each other more than that." She remembered the looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking. Then there was Prowl the silent teaching uncle. She smiled at the memory when she saw him looking at her with a small smile on his lips. It warmed her heart to just hear him talk or to see him meditate. "Hmm... he's actually preety damn hot once you come down to it," she thought aloud. Ravenia face palmed. "Jesus Rave, you only spoke about two words to the guy and your already giving him a score," she muttered to herself.

Shaking her head in amusement at her little slip up, she turned around and went to get dressed for the day.

XxX

"_Bring! Briiiing!" _A loud buzzer sounded, indicating that someone wanted into the large office. Ravenia looked up at the security footage and, seeing Isaac Sumdac, said the voice command. "Enter." The metal door slid open and Professor Sumdac stepped in. Ravenia got up and greeted him with a shaking of hands and smiles. Then they sat down and began to discuss their business contract. After many deals and compromises, they came to an agreement- Sumdac would get 10% of the industries weapons and scimatics, and Ravenia would get 50% of the profit made from them AND some new tools.

Isaac leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. It was fairly large with a big desk and a bunch of different computers. Each one had its own function; whether it was to work on new skimatics or watch the video cameras. It was also a very clean and organized room. His gaze drifted over to the owner of the room . The light that shined through the winows caught her hair turning it a blood red color. He sighed as he remembered the time he met her father. His hair had a slight redish tinge to it, too. 'I hope you've been watching over your daughter, Damon,' he said to the heavens; as if the dead man could hear him.

"You know he always trusted you not to lead any of his children the wrong way," Ravenia told him, glancing up from her paperwork to glance at him. Isaac jumped when she spoke but quickly calmed down (living with a prankster can give you that skill). 'Did she just- no,' he shook himself mentally, 'That is absurd, she can't read minds.' He laughed at his foolishness, a slight shiver going up his spine. It was really weird though that she had mentioned her father when he was thinking about him. Hoping she hadn't seen his surprise he asked her something. "What do you mean by that?"

Ravenia set down her pen and looked at him with knowing and determined eyes. "What I meant was that, he trusted you like you were his brother. THAT is what I meant," she told him without emotion. Isaac cocked his head to the side and gave her a surprised look. "I still don't get what you mean," he said bluntly. Sighing, the girl shook her head in exasperation. "You know, you're supposed to be the wise and intelligent one," she muttered; glancing out the window then back at Sumdac. "What I meant was that if he didn't trust that you would lead me to good, then he would have terminated the contract." She watched as his expression changed from confusion, to shock, and finally "Oh". Trying not to make himself look any more foolish Isaac quickly told her that he promissed Sari that he would come home early.

Trying to hide her amusement (and epically failing), she showed him out. When he was gone she walked over to the windows and looked out over the city. 'Hmm, I don't have anything else to do...,' she glanced at her computers that had unfinished scimatics on it. Walking over to it she saved the file and shut down all systems. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. 'Nope nothing at all to do.'

XxX

At the Autobot base Sari and Prowl were having their daily lessons on Curcuit-fo. Prowl was teaching Sari a jump, barrel roll, kick. It was not going so well. The poor girl kept falling on her ass. "GRRR!" she screached in exasperation. "Why can't I freaking get this right!" Prowl just shook his head in amusement. "Try being patient and less tense," he advised. Sari glared at him before trying the move like he said. She sloppily completed the first two moves but fell, again, on her ass as she tried the kick. Bumblebee cheered her on from his side of the room, "Come on, you can do it! You almost had it that time!" Encouraged by his cheering, Sari tried it once more.

Turning on heel she ran at Prowl and jumped into the air. Gracefully arching herself into a barrel, she started spinning. When she was about to run into Prowl, she unfolded and did a kick. Prowl dodged to the side. Sari landed in a crouch and took a deep breath. "Hhhhhuuhh," in, "hoooooo" out. The Autobots clapped for her acheivement. Sari stood up and beamed up at Prowl. He smiled, "Good job. Now if you keep practicing you can get faster." Sari rolled her eyes and gave him the 'I know' look.

Bumblebee came over to them. "Hey Sari, that was great! I knew you could do it!" "Thanks, Bee, that means alot," she replied. Prowl left the two alone and went to his room. 'Sari did really well oday. I really didn't think she would master that move so quickly.' Prowl thought to himself. He came up to his door and hit the code to get in. As the door slid open he looked at his tree. It had grown very large and it needed some trimming. "Hmm...I can do that after my meditating." After which he jumped up into the tree and got into his stance.

Prowl was deep in thought when he felt it. A low energy signal moving over head. 'Probably a bird', he decided.

Back with Sari and Bumblebee.

"Soooo Sari, you wanna go for a ride and celebrate your achievement?" Bee asked her. The young girl nodded her head enthusiastically. He beamed and transformed int his alt mode. Sari got in and put her seatbelt on. "Let's put some music on, Bee. I've had enough quiet for one day," Sari told him. He immediatly put on some hip hop music and drove away.

XxX

After Ravenia had slipped out of her office she grabbed her motorcycle. Revving the bike up to full speed, she propelled down the back roads, enjoying the wind streaming past her face. It felt good to feel the rush of speed that she had missed for a long time. 'Five years,' she remembered grimly. Ravenia hated being in the city. The noisy people, cars, and the tall buildings made her head spin. She wanted to be free and soaring without worry.

Slowing down to a stop at a stop sign, she let out a lonely sigh. 'Wonder what the Autobots and Sari are doing?' she wondered. Ravenia pondered whether or not she should go and hang out with the robotic beings. 'No. I don't want to be around them today,'she decided, 'how 'bout the park?' Happy with the choice Ravenia drove off.

XxX

_At Decepticon Base_

Blitzwing stared at the monitor in boredom. 'There iz nozzing to do,' he sighed. Lord Megatron had them watching the monitors in case the stupid Auto-dolts came back. Blitzwing didn't see the point of it but he did as he was told. Nobody disrespected Megatron because...well, he was Megatron. The most feared mech in the universe. He could rip anyone in two with just a mere flick of his wrist. Well, that's what Lugnut told everybody. Speaking of Lugnut where was the big iron brain?

He looked around the dark base and saw that his companian was as equally as bored as he. 'OOOOOOOH! Let'z zcare the zlag out of him!' Random snickered. Hothead snorted at the childish idea but thought it funny to see the reaction. Icy just smirked and decided 'Vat the hell', as the human saying goes. Blitzwing crept up to him, being as quiet as a mouse. He was right behind him, arms above him when.. "_**!**_" Blitzwing jumped up in the air and screamed.

Lugnut screamed in turn and whipped around to see Blitzwing on the floor. His optic narrowed. "Why the frag are you on the floor?" he growled. Blitwing lifted his head up and glanced at huge mech before dropping his head back down. "I zlipped." "Why?" "Becuz ze monitor made a zound." Lugnut blinked and looked at the huge screen. Across it flashed a red strip. Walking over (pfft! yeah more like waddling) to it he hit in a few access codes.

A map came up and zoomed in on two energy signals at the park. "Vell, lezz go zee vhat zey are doing, neine?" Blitzwing said from lugnut's right side, making the bafoon jump. Blitzwing walked toward the take off tunnel. Lugnut looked at him in shock. "B-But we must tell Lord Megatron!" he exclaimed. The triple-changer looked back and his face switched to Random. "OOH LORD MEGATRON! VE ARE GOING TO GO BEAT UP ZOME AUTOBOTS AT ZE PARK!" he shouted high enough that, outside, birds flew from their trees. With that he took off, leaving poor Lugnut in his dust.

Looking at the retreating figure Lugnut growled and took off after him. "Wait up you three-faced idiot! I'm coming too!"

XxX

_With Sari and Bumblebee_

Bumblebee sped down the freeway and beatboxed to the music that was playing (I can just see him doing that). Sari was singing to the song.

**Come mista dj song pon de replay**

**Come mista dj won't you turn the music up**

**All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more**

**Come mista dj won't you turn the music up.**

Sari was dancing in her seat while the song blasted from the radio. Her eyes closed and her lips moving to the words she was lost in her own world.

**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2**

**Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do**

**lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow**

**wind it up one time wind it back once more.**

**Run, run, run, run Everybody move run**

**lemme see you move and rock it til the grooves done.**

**shake it til the moon becomes the sun (sun)**

**everybody in the club give me a run (run)**

**if you ready to move say it (yeah, yeah)**

**one time for your mind say it (yeah, yeah)**

**well i'm ready for ya, come let me show ya.**

**you want to grove im'a show you how to move**

**Come, come- SCREECH!**

Snapping her eyes open Sari glared at the radio. "Hey! I was getting to the good part. Why'd ya' turn it off?" she exclaimed at bumblebee. He just chuckled and ignored her. Sari narrowed her bright blue eyes and smacked the dash board. "OW! What ws that for!" he yelled. She huffed in annoyence and looked away. Bumblebee felt upset that she had smacked him but brushed it off. 'She'll understand once she sees where I'm going,' he told himself.

He turned off the freeway and headed to the park. Sari didn't notice where they were until Bee came to a stop and announced "Here we are!" Sari got out and looked around the park. She gave her friend a questioning glance. "Why the park?" Bumblebee had transformed and was shuffling his feet sheepishly. "Well...I-I was hoping you and I could take a stroll around the park and stuff. A-and have some peace and quiet." he replied. He watched as her face turned to a look of shock."Bee, are you asking me on a date?" she asked him quietly.

When, he didn't answer she took that as a yes. "Ooh, Bee! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me?" she exclaimed happily. He looked up surprised. "Your not mad?" he asked. "Mad? Why the hell would be mad?" He looked away sheepishly. Sari giggled and walked up to her yellow friend. She put her hand on his knee in a comforting way. "So why don't we start that walk you had planned for us?" He seemed to cheer up and quickly picked her up and put her on his shoulder. The new couple had only walked for thirty minutes when they picked up Decepticon signals.

"Ugh! It's Blitz-brain and Iron-brain!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "We have to call Prime!" Sari told him. He gave her a glance she knew too well. "No. No, no, no, no, Bee! There are two of them. TWO!" He snorted and started to go in the center of the park. "I know that, Sari. That's why we are going to clear the park and, hopefully, just have to scratch them up a bit before Boss-bot comes," Bee told her. She gave him an incredious look before jumping down and transforming. "I don't like it but I have to admit, it IS a good plan." With that said the two Autobots started their plan.

Across the park, someone else noticed the signals aswell. They also noticed that the two Autobot signals had started to move toward the center of the park. The person ran toward the signals and stopped at the edge of the crowd that had gathered; staying out of sight. Bumblebee was saying something to the crowd. "Listen, everybody, we need you all to evacuate the park. Two Decepticons are heading this way, and we don'twant any of you to get hurt." A smaller Autobot added, "So please, leave the park now."

People began to disperse quickly but the person stayed exactly where they were. The smaller Transformer saw them and walked over. "Ma'am, please follow th-" "Cut the crap, Sari, I know it's you," Ravenia told her. She heard a sigh and the helm that covered Sari's head disappeared. She had an annoyed look on her face. "Look, I don't want you to get hurt; so, please, go." Ravenia shook her head and glared at the teenager. "Sari, you may act like you're grown up, but you aren't. You are still an eight-year old; only you're in a teenager's body!" Ravenia growled, "So do not tell me what to do!"

Sari's eyes widened in shock at the nasty remark. The shock quickly turned to anger. "I am just trying to protect you!" she snarled. Ravenia's eyes narrowed in anger. "Protect me? Ha! What are YOU going to do with your weapons? You don't even know how to use your powers, let alone how much power you really have!" "Oh, so you're an expert on what I can do now, huh? You don't know anything about me, let alone what I can do!"

The woman's eyes started glowing a slight red. "Sari, I know more about you than you think I do," she growled. That was when the bomb hit, sending both Sari and Ravenia flying.

**Tora- Okay, I realized this is going to be a LONG chapter I am splitting it into Two parts. TWO PARTS!**


	3. New Enemy? Part 2

**Tora- so did you like the first part? (smiles) You guys are gonna think that was small compared to this part**

**Bumblebee- All new twists are gonna happen.**

**Tora- well you get what we mean. So enjoy... and try not to die from holding your breath in suspense. I don't own TFA.**

_Recap_

_Sari's eyes widened in shock at the nasty remark. The shock quickly turned to anger. "I am just trying to protect you!" she snarled. Ravenia's eyes narrowed in anger. "Protect me? Ha! What are YOU going to do with your weapons? You don't even know how to use your powers, let alone how much power you really have!" "Oh, so you're an expert on what I can do now, huh? You don't know anything about me, let alone what I can do!"_

_The woman's eyes started glowing a slight red. "I know more about you than you think I do," she growled. That was when the bomb hit, sending both Sari and Ravenia flying._

_End Recap_

Sari hit the ground with a sickening thud. Bumblebee ran over to her, thinking the worse. "SARIIII!" He was about ten feet away when Blitzwing landed in front of him. "And vhere do jou think jou're going, Autobot?" Hothead asked. The young 'Bot stopped and gave him an icy glare. "Get out of my way Three-face!" he snarled. Fire was shot at him not giving him any chance to see if his friends were okay.

When he tried to get past he'd recieve a kick or a punch. Seeing that he needed help Bumblebee tried to activate part two of his plan. "Bumblebee to Prime! This is an emergency! I need assist- umph!" he grunted as he smacked right into Lugnut. The large Decepticon's arms wrapped around him. He started struggling but that only recieved him a crushing hug. "Stop squirming you puny Autobot!" Lugnut snarled.

As the scout was getting the bolts kicked out of him, Sari started coming to. "Ugh," she mumbled, "My head." She shakilly started getting up only to fall back down. 'What happened? I remember arguing with Rave, but then everythings a blurr.' she thought. Sari looked around her and noticed the small flames dancing in the wind. "That's right! We were hit by a missile!" she gasped in shock.

Then a thought hit her. Sari jumped up, ignoring the shoots of pain, and started quickly looking around. Where was Ravenia? That was when Sari heard shouts of pain coming from behind her and sirens going off. She looked behind her and saw Bumblebee getting hurt by the Decepticons. She gasped, "NO! BUMBLEBEE!" Sari started running, forgetting about Ravenia. She took only ten steps before she collapsed in pain. Pain, that was all the poor girl felt. "No. I ha-have to save him!" she told herself, through gritted teeth. She tried to get up but ended up crying out in pain.

Clutching her chest she realized her injuries were far worse than she had previously thought. She started crying because she felt so useless. _No. You are NOT useless._ "Wh-what?" she muttered. "I thought I just heard someone." She started thinking it was the pain, she was starting to hear things. _Ha-ha-ha. You're not hearing things or halucinating. You are strong, independent, and brave. So get your ass in gear and save him! _A voice in her head told her.

"Whether or not I'm losing it, the voice is right," she told herself; starting to get up. Hissing in pain the young Autobot stood tall. 'I can do this.' she told herself as she started transforming. Yellow armor formed on her skin, little silver wings sprouted from her back, and a yellow helm covered her head. With the transformation complete Sari activated her skates and zoomed over to Bumblebee's aid.

"Let go of him you Decepticons!" she screeched in rage. Blitzwing turned his head and widdened his optics in suprise. 'How did she survive!' All three of him shouted together. Sari saw his moment of shock and seized it. Raising her hand she charged her energon beam and let loose a burage of beams. Most hit Blitzwing because he was right in front of her but a few hit Lugnut. One even hit his optic. Both gave the same effect she wanted.

Blitzwing toppled over in agony and Lugnut let go of Bee and clutched his optic in agony. Bumblebee hit the ground with a clang. Sari was by his side in an instant. "Bumblebee! Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly. He tilted his head weakly at her before passing out. Fear gripped her heart. Was he-? "Bee?" Sari squeaked quietly. _You shouldn't think the worse. He's just unconsious._ The voice was back; strong and confident as ever. 'You sure?' Sari asked it mentally. _Positive, kid. Oh, and you better pay attention._ The voice disappeared again after they said that.

Sari looked up and saw that the Decepticons were getting up, and they didn't look too happy. Sari looked over their new dents and scratches. Lugnut grabbed his partner and growled at him, "I thought you said she was taken care of?" Blitzwing pushed the giant off him and spat back, "Vell, jou can't ezpect me to do everyzing!" Sari cleared her throat. The two mechs looked at her; both with hatred in their optics. "Well, as much as it is amusing to watch you two fight; I'm afraid I must interject," she told them smugly.

Blitzwing switched over to Icy. He gave her an evil look. "And vat do jou expect to do to uz? Sure, jou caught uz off gaurd but now ve are alert." _Plus it's two against one._ 'Oh shut it!' Sari told the voice. Silence. Good now she could concentrate. Concentrate on kicking some Decepticon aft! Sari let 'em have it with every move she knew; even though she knew that it was futile. Sure, she had fire power and moves, but her injuries caused her to not do much; plus, as the voice pointed out, she was facing two full grown Cybertronians.

It had been about five minutes before Sari started tiring out. 'Come on! I need just a little more time so that Prime and the others can come and help.' she told her body desperately. But it was against her today. As she tried to execute her new move, her chest injuries flared up causing her to flinch. Which, in turn, made her an easy target for lugnut's punch. When, Sari hit the ground all she felt was immense pain. The pain was soo bad that it made the previous pain look like a kitten.

Exhausted and beaten, Sari just laid there and didn't move. Blackness was starting to take hold of her vision as she started to slip into unconsiousness. 'NO! I-I must stay awake,' she told herself, and yanked her optics open. She saw Blitzwing walk up to her. She saw his foot lift up to crush her. She saw a laser beam shoot Lug-brain. Wait. She saw what? With the little strength she had left, Sari propped herself up and looked at the scene in amazement. Even Blitzwing turned to see what had happend to his evil friend.

Standing in front of them was a femme Seeker; about a ten feet higher or so than Sari. Her armor was a mix between black, purple, white, and red. Her chest plate was shaped like a heart and her helm had small horns. Her optics were a bright dark green. The wings came to razor sharp points and her hands were talons; much like all the other Decepti-creeps. Null Ray like laser cannons were on her arms, which were crossed over her chest.

Blitzwing completely forgot about Sari and turned to shout at the femme; his face switching to Hothead. "WHO IN ZE NAME OF THE ALLSPARK ARE JOU?" The Seeker didn't reply but continued to stand in her position. That seemed to make him annoyed. "VAT? IS JOUR VOCALIZER RIPPED OUT? OR ARE JOU JUST DOING ZAT TO ANNOY ME?" Still, silence was all he got. Growling he threw a punch her, which she caught. Kicking his legs out from under him; she used the momentum he had thrown at her to throw him across the park.

Lugnut, now recovered from the blast, tackled the Seeker to the ground. With his wait on top of her it looked almost impossible for her to escape. Almost. The femme went limp. "HA! You thought you could defeat me, eh Femme? But you were mistaken!" Lugnut shouted, thinking he had won. Even Sari could see that the new bot was acting. As Lugnut continued to crush the femme, a white current came from her feet and circled around her body. It sizzled and crackled it was nothing like Sari had ever seen before.

_You're going to hate me for this._ And that's when Sari knew who the voice belonged too. It was the Seeker talking to her the whole entire time! 'What?' she asked, but was too late. Whatever the current was came loose from the mysterious bot and succombed the entire park. The wave hit the young-girl like Bulkhead's wreaking ball. Her head hitting the ground with a resounding thud; Sari's vision blurred with blckness.

The only thing she saw was Lugbrain on the ground and the bot coming over to her; before the black came over her. The Seeker walked over to the techno-organic, but before she could do anything, something sliced her back. Screeching at the pain, she spun around to come face-to-face with the Autobots. Prowl had throwen one of his ninja stars at her. Prime had a serious look on his face, "I don't know who you are, but you're not getting away."

The femme just cocked her head in a curious gesture; as if to say, "For what?" Prowl got the message. "Did you cause all this distruction?" he asked, "And did you hurt our comrads?" The Autobots got confused when she shookher hea yes and no. "Well which is it?" Ratchet growled at her. The unknown took a step forward only to freeze when weapons were raised at her. Her optics narrowed. Obviously, she wasn't going to get anywhere with their weapons pointed at her spark chamber.

So she did the only thing she could do- fire and bolt. Fast as lightning, she pulled her rays at the ground in front of the 'Bots; and started shooting. Dust clouds and debris filled the air. When it finally cleared the unkknown was gone. "Well...that was...unexpected," Bulkhead said, scratching his head. Optimus agreed and sighed, "Better take care of the others for now." Ratchet was one step ahead of him; he already had Bumblebee stabilized and was working on Sari.

"They'll be okay. Both have heavy damage, though can't say if it was from the 'Cons or that flyer," Ratchet told them. Prowl asked what happened to the 'Cons. "They had flown off when you guys were distracted said a new voice. They turned to see Robot City's Sheriff, Captain Fanzone. "They looked like they'd been through hell and back," he added. The Autobots looked at each other with confusion and worry. Optimus looked at the others, "We need to find out who they were and wat they were doing."

"But they wouldn't talk to us, at all," Bulkhead told him. "That may be so, but we could still track them and find where their base of opperations is," Prowl answered back. "oh." Prime looked at Prowl. "He's right, but first we need to get our friends treated. THEN, we will track this person down." Prime, Ratchet, and Bulhead transformed, Sari inside Ratchet and Bee on a trailor attached to Optimus. Prowl Looked up at the sky where he felt a slight energy signature.

'hmmm. It seems familiar, but where have I felt it?' he asked himself. Bulkhead hadn't followed the others and was waiting on the ninja. "What are ya' standing around for, Prowl? Boss Bot wants us to get back to base." Prowl looked at him, back at the sky, and then back to Bulkhead. "I was...just thinking. Come on," he told Bulk, transformed and sped away. Bulkhead followed suit.

**Tora- oooooo, more suspense! look I'm not going to write anymore unless I get comments. but anyway. didja' like it? What didja' think about my surprise person? Comment! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

** OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD! I am SO sosososossoossosososso SO! sorry that I have not updated in- like- a loooooooooooooooong time. School started and you know how highschool is and I joined Drama Club and we just performed CATS! :D It was great, but I didn't get home till ungodly hours of the night. I also am having writers block and am stuck on how to word the new chapter. I CAN ask you a few questions though. **

Question 1: What was your favorite part so far?

Question 2: Do you think I'm portraying the characters okay?

Question 3: Who do you think the mysterious femme seeker is?

Quesion 4: What should I do with the Bumble's and Sari thing? I can't really think how I should portray their ...new relationship in the story.

Question 5: Would someone like to edit my work? My laptop is small and I tend to hit the wrong letter and not notice.

** Well, there we go and please review and give constructive criticism. CONSRUCTIVE! The story will be on hold until I get over my road block. For now enjoy any of my other stories. -**

** Tora.**


	5. Seeker Unmasked! p1

**So, I'm sorry that it took me forever to finally get this done! No excuse is good enough for me to give so I'll just blame my school...hehehehe. *sweatdrop. Well, here's what y'all been waiting for. Before I leave it to my speakers I would like to say- THANK YOU BECCALOVESBUMBLEBEE! (She's my new editor ;p)**

**AN: (when fans attack even the toughest author hides.) **

**Optimus- Where's Tora? **

**Prowl- Hiding. **

**Optimus- Why?**

**Prowl- The fans.**

**Bee- MAN! I wish I had fans!**

**Prowl- *gives him a look* You do have fans.**

**Bee- oh. I knew that. Anyways, Tora does not own TFA or its' characters.**

**Ravenia- Yeah, she only owns me and other OC's.**

As soon as Bee and Sari were stable Ratchet came out to check on his leader. He looked at Optimus who was standing in front of the huge computer. "Soo...Who do you think that was?" Optimus glanced at him and sighed, "I don't know. I wish I did, though, because whoever they are, they definately know how to hide their energy signature." He turned the screen off and looked at the old medic.

"How are they?" Ratchet's eyes grew troubled. "Well, to tell ya' the truth, Prime, not so good. Bumblebee took some massive damage from what looks like Lugnut and Blitzwing. Sari...," he trailed off, looking even more grimm. Optimus leaned foreward, concerned for the young girls safety. "I don't know if it was from a new weapon the Cons have, but it seems like something zapped her." He finished. "Zapped her?" Optimus asked. Ratchet nodded, "Yup. Her curcuits look like they went through an electrical storm." By this time Bulkhead, and Prowl had come back from their sweep of the city; catching the last of the conversation. Bulkhead scratched his head in confusion.

"But how would the Cons build something like that, they would have gotten electricuted too." Both older mechs turned toward him. "What do ya' mean, kid?" Ratchet asked. Prowl answered, "We took a closer look at the park, and Bulkhead noticed there was at least a half a mile of singed grass. Upon closer inspection, we located that whatever burnt the grass came from one spot," he looked Optimus in the optic. "We also took note that the area wasn't in a line; like a weapon, but circular, like it came out of something." Optimus put a digit to his chin, and looked down, deep in thought.

"So," he started slowly, "What you are saying is that the electric current that injured Sari wasn't a weapon." He looked at Prowl for confirmation. When Prowl nodded, Ratchet gave a skeptical look. "Then what in the Allspark did it? Electrical spheres just don't come out of slagging nowhere!" "I have an answer for that too," Prowl said. "I was thinking that it was something like a fire, but now I know it was from electricity. See, if it was a natural phenomimon the whole area would have been black, or still on fire. Plus, it would have gone farther than just a half a mile. No, the thing that did this had experience. Since we have concluded that whatever did this wasn't a weapon, we have to look at the fact that it had to be a person." Optimus' optics grew wide in shock.

"Prowl, please tell me you aren't suggesting that that this was the after effect of someone's gift!" Ratchet looked deep in thought. "It is very possible, Prime, that the Seeker has a gift of electric currents." A very grimm expression was visible across Optimus' face. He turned around, and put the screen back on. His digits started typing away feariously. Bulkhead raised a brow-ridge and cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing, Bossbot?" Optimus didn't stop his typing as he replied, "I'm going through different frequencies. Maybe I can locate her through her electrical residue." The others looked at one another. Would that actually work? Ratchet looked at his leader with a thoughtful expression. "What are we gonna do with her once we find her?" Optimus glanced back quickly before looking at the screen again. "I don't know, Ratchet. I just don't know."

XxX

Megatron glared at his followers with contempt. Blitzwing had multiple dents, scratches, and internal parts showing, and Lugnuts wounds were even more serious; yet both did not quiver in pain for fear of his wrath. Megatron slowly got up from his thrown and, deliberately, walked around around them with an enraged gaze. "So, I'm going to guess and say your little outing didn't go as planned, hmmm?" he started off with a low purr. "I'm also going to guess that that little stunt you both pulled was the _**MOST RECKLESS MISTAKE YOU BOTH HAVE EVER MADE IN THE STELLER CYCLES I'VE KNOWN YOU BOTH!" **_he shouted in rage; kicking Lugnut in the chest, and punching Blitzwing to the ground.

Both flew back and hit the opposite wall. Lugnut craned his neck slowly, "But, My Lord, we were doing as you commanded-" Megatron scoffed, and turned around. "I commanded you to find fragments without any incident. I did _**not **_command you to attack the Autobots whenever they are spotted!" He swung toward them; making them flinch. "I needed you both in top condition for my plan, and you most likely ruined it by acting like _sparklings_," He spat the last word out. They both lowered their heads in shame. Megatron sneered at them, and turned turned toward the monitor. He clasped his servos behind his back, and stared at the screen; his face impassive. After a moment he glanced at Blitzwing. "You said that before you could finish off the Autobots, another 'Bot' came?" He asked him.

Blitzwing slowly, painstakingly got up and nodded toward his leader. "Yez, she did-"

Megatron's optics flashed. "She? It was a _femme_ that came?" Blitzwing didn't flinch at his leader's gaze. His blue face was stoic, and impassive as he continued speaking. "Yez, zir. S_he _came right vhen I vas about to vinzh off zhe Autobot femme. Zhot Lugnut in zhe chest and caught my punch, and threw me to the ground." With his back still to him, Megatron asked, "Did she say anything?" Blitzwing shook his head. "Neine, zir. Az a matter a fac-"

"When did the Autobot arrive, Blitzwing?" Megatron interrupted. "Zir?"

He sighed. "When did the Autobot femme come to Earth?"

Blitzwing fidgeted and didn't say anything. Megatron glared over his shoulder. "_Well?" _he hissed. Blitzwing fidgeted some more trying to put words together. He knew his leader's patience was very thin at the moment; so finally he decided any simple words. "Zir, it appeared she waz not an Autobot." Megatron came around and walked over to his soldier. _"WHAT?" _To his credit, the triple-changer didn't even blink.

"Lord Megatron, zhe femme didn't have an Autobot inzigna, nor a Decepticon inzigna, but an inzigna that was half of each faction. It was quite ztrange, zir," Blitzwing finished explaining. Megatron blinked a few times before walking to his throne. "Find her," he ordered as he sat down. "Find the slagging _femme_ and bring her to me!" Lugnut, and Blitzwing looked at each other; before bowing to their leader and exiting the throne room. Megatron slouched in his chair, and gave a tired sigh. _'This complicates my plans. If this female decides that those Autobots will suit her needs more efficiently than the Decepticons...' _He sighed again.

A dark chuckle resinated through the area. Megatron looked about himself before staring at a very high ledge above him. Seated very neatly, arms crossed over his broad chest, and a devilish smirk on his faceplate; was Starscream. Megatron glared up at him; ready to fire if he had too. "How long have you been there, Starscream?" He growled up at him. "Long enough, oh Wise One, to hear about your little problem," he cooed down to his former leader. Megatron knew that he wanted something the moment he opened his annoying mouth. Afterall, he HAD been his overly annoying SIC for stellar cycles.

"What do you want?" Megatron asked. Starscream's smirk never wavered, and Megatron swore it got larger. The Seeker pretended to think about it as he examined his talons. "Hmmm, what do I want? Well, let me see, I'm already immortal so I don't want life. I have my own base, so I don't need yours. Hmm, I don't know ex-" "Enough!" Megatron snapped. "What. Do. You. Want?" he snarled through gritted denta; cannon charging up.

Starscream's face faltered a moment before he composed himself. "Fine, be that way, I want to help you with your problem," he explained. The Decepticon leader looked incrediously at the Seeker. "You what?" The former SIC jumped off his ledge and landed in front of Megatron. "I said, I will help you with your problem. I will find this femme, and bring her to you," Starscream coaxed. Megatron gave hima shrewd grin, and chuckled. "It wouldn't seem logical to put you into my services again, Coward. You have quite the history of trecherous ways."

Starscream scowled and retorted, "Yes, well my _history _may still hold a feeling in your spark as a _Decepticon, _but it may be wise to resort a new feeling as a bounty hunter." Starscream was satisfied when he saw a look of shock on Megatron's faceplate. Megatron quickly recovered and looked at Starscream with renewed interest. "Say I believe the bullslag you just fed me, how much would you want?"

Starscream worded his next statement very carefully. He waved a servo nonchalantly. "A few tools, and a few barrels of oil. Nothing more, or nothing less. You'll be rid of me before you know it." He crossed his arms, and stared directly at the War Lord. They stared for what seemed like hours before Megatron spoke. "You have a deal, Starscream, but be warned. Any scheme that I find out about will lead to your own undoing."

Starscream smirked, and gave Megatron a mock bow. "Of course, Exalted One, I wouldn't think anything less of you, or your threats. I'll charish it like a mother to her child." Megatron stared at him before dimissing the ex-Decepticon. He transformed, and sped off into the darkening sky.

"You really let him have that job?" A feminine voice spoke out. Megatron nodded, and sat back in his throne. "Yes, but I have a job for you, Black Arachnia." The femme spider came out of the shadows, and gave a small bow. "Yes, my Lord?" "I want you to follow him. Think of this as a redemption job." She nodded, and transformed into her spider mode, and went off.

The silence was overwhelming as nobody, but himself was left in the throne room. He closed his optics, and gave a cruel smile. It seemed that he was still capable of manipulating others to do his bidding. His thoughts wandered to the unknown Seeker. '_Something seems very familiar about this girl. An insignia that is half Auobot and half Decepticon?' _He frowned as he tried to remember where he had heard of it before, but his mind drew a blank. '_Maybe some recharge will help.'_

XxX

Sari groaned and opened her eyes to the blinding light. She groaned again as she slowly put her hand in front of her eyes. '_Damn lights. Ugh, where am I? I remember seeing that girl Seeker and Bum-' _"BUMBLEBEE!" She shouted, and sat up quickly. She looked frantically around for her yellow boybot.

"Hey, take it easy, kid! I don't know how well you've healed yet," A gruff voice scolded. Sari looked to her right, and saw Ratchet coming over. "Ratchet, where's Bee?" She asked him frantically. He gave her a scolding glance, and started examining her. The little scope for his eye appeared. As he examined where she was damaged he answered her question. "He's just down the way. His internal repair system was smacked out of wack; so he's taking more time to heal than you did."

"Oh," was all she said. She kept silent through the rest of the examination. A troubled look on her face. Ratchet glanced up from her arm. "Ya' okay, Sari?" She looked at him; startled. "Hmm? Oh, I'm just worried about Bee is all. Not that I don't trust you, and your expertise! But-" and she continued to babble until Ratchet started laughing. "Kid, kid, it's okay, al'right? I understand your worried. He isn't that bad, actually. You've been out for about two days, and Bumblebee should wake up tomorrow." Sari blushed in embaressment, and apologized.

Ratchet just chuckled again, and deemed her fit as a fiddle. "All right, let me go get the others. They've been waiting to see ya'." And he left. Sari looked around the medical area. She was bored at least when Bee, and her had gotten hurt before, he was awake, and talking to her. Sari sighed just as her friends came in. Bulkhead rushed to her, and swung her in a big hug. She gave a whoop of laughter, her mood instantly lightened. "BULKHEAD!"

The big bot gave a sheepish grin at Sari before turning to Ratchet who looked ready to throw something. "Just because she is of clean health DOES NOT mean you can nearly crush her," He glowered at them. Sari was laughing as Bulkhead apologized profusely. Someone tapped her back, and she turned to see Prowl smiling. She smiled back, and gave him a big hug around his neck.

She turned to Optimus who, while looking happy, had a serious face. Her smile faded, and was replaced with a curious look. "Is something the matter, Op?" They all looked at him, and he cleared his throat. "Sari, do you remember anything about the fight?" She looked at them all confused but answered anyway. "Yeeaah, I remember it. Why?" Optimus' face looked less serious, and more happy. "I was wondering if you could tell us what happened," he asked her gently. Sari nodded, and began with her account of the battle.

"Bumblebee had taken me to the park and he," she blushed, "he, um, asked me on a date." She looked up, and saw that no one was really surprised so she continued. "Well, we were walking for a while when Bee said that two Decepticon signals were heading for us. So we suited up, and evacuated people from the park." She started remembering it all very clearly. "That was when Ravenia came up to me."

Prowl gave her a sharp look. "Ravenia? That girl from the Fourth of July? Why was she there?" Sari shrugged. "Don't know. Anyway, I told her to evacuate, and she got angry with me. Telling me that I shouldn't be fighting, and I didn't know how to use my powers." Sari's eyebrows nitted together in anger as she recalled the argument. "I told her that she knew nothing about me, and that I could do a lot of things. She said something really weird."

Optimus leaned forward slightly, and asked," What did she say Sari?" Sari looked at up at them. "She said something like; 'I know more about you than you think'. Then-" Sari's eyes widdened in horror, and she put her hand to her mouth. "What is it Sari?" Ratchet asked worriedly. "The-there was a missile that was coming toward us. I didn't see it coming until it hit us dead on." They all gaped at her as tears streamed down her face. Ravenia had gotten hit with a missile?

'Oh Primus!'Prowl thought in horror. For some odd reason his spark ached when he heard the news. Sari all looked at them in grief. "You didn't find her, did you?" Bulkhead shook his massive head. "I'm so sorry Sari." Optimus sat beside her. "Can you continue?" She nodded, and wiped the tears away. "I-I was knocked o-out and when I came to my whole body hurt. I heard Bumblebee getting hurt trying to get to me. That was when he contacted you guys, and got caught by Lugnut in the process," she said bitterly.

"Anyway, I couldn't move because it hurt so much and then...," she stopped talking. Ratchet looked at her. "Then what, kid?" She looked at him. "I heard this voice in my head. They kept encouraging me to get up, and help Bee. Well, I fought them off pretty well but I tiring really quickly. I went to do a barrelroll kick, and I froze in pain. That was when Lugnut hit me." She closed her eyes remembering the pain. She shivered before continuing.

"Lugnut was about to crush me with his foot when a shot fired, and hit Lugnut off his feet! Blitzwing started shouting at someone, and I turned my head, and saw this girl Seeker. She was pretty cool looking, but that's not the point. Blitzbrain went to punch her, and she caught it! She caught it, and threw him half way across the park!" She was practically jumping with enthusiasm while the others stared at her in shock. The femme they'd seen had _helped _Sari?

Sari didn't notice their expressions as she continued. "Then, Lugnut had got up, and grabbed her from behind. She went limp in his arms as he crushed her, but I knew she was faking it. Then that voice that I had heard earlier said I would really hate them later. It was her! It was the Seeker that told me to go help Bee! I went to ask her what the hell she meant when this blueish/ white energy circled her and blasted out of her. It hit me, and that's all I remember," she finished, a little breathless because of her excitement.

She looked at all of them with smile that slowly faded as she saw the grim expressions. "What is wrong?" Optimus looked at her. "Are you sure she wasn't a Decepticon?" Sari nodded slowly after a moment of thought. "Yup. She saved me, and Bumblebee. If only she had been there earlier, she could've saved-" Sari gave a quiet sob.

"Could've saved who, Sari?" Sari looked up and saw her father climbing up the ladder. She ran and threw her arms around him, and sobbed. "Oh Dad, Ravenia is dead!" She sobbed into his shoulder while Sumdac stood there looking confused. He slowly peeled her from him. "Sari." She didn't respond. "Sari!" She looked up her eyes all puffy, and red. "Y-yeah?" she asked her voice cracking.

Sumdac wiped a tear away. "Sari, Ravenia isn't dead." This made all of them look at him in shock. Sari sat down with her mouth gaped. "What do you mean? She was in the park that day! She got hit by the missile with me! Whatta ya' mean she isn't dead?" Sumdac stared at her amused. "Well, I don't know about a misslie, but I do know that she came to see me with the skimatics we had agreed on."

Optimus got up, and exchanged a glance with Ratchet. "When was this?" he asked. Sumdac put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, the day after Sari was hurt. I didn't tell her you were hurt because it would have made her angry, and upset." he stopped, and looked at them. "What?" They had all been staring at him shocked. Optimus, and Ratchet looked very grim as they walked out of the medical bay.

Sari, Sumdac, Prowl, and Bulkhead looked each other, and followed them. "What's the matter, Boss Bot?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus, and Ratchet were at the monitor looking at a diagram of the city. Sari ran, and jumped onto the ledge. "What's that?" She asked. Optimus looked down at her. "We weren't sure if that femme at the park saved you, or not. Actually, we still aren't so sure." Sari opened her mouth to protest, and Optimus held a servo up. "Now listen Sari, she could be a rogue bot that could be trouble. We don't know anything about her except that she beat the Decepticons, and create electric currents."

Sari gave him a confused look. "Electric what now?" Prowl came up to her, and explained what they had found after the explosion that had caused her to blackout. Sari looked at him in awe. _'So that's why she said I'd hate her,'_ she thought. It made sense that the crackling energy was electricity. '_Still...'_ Sari looked back to Optimus. "That doesn't explain the diagram." He sighed, "I tried searching for a signal but none came up on radar. So, after finding out her _gift, _I tried frequencies." He pointed to a dark blue line zig-zagging through multiple streets.

"I found this on an electric frequency. How dark the color is means how fresh it is." He traced the areas that had the blue. Sari looked at the graph with better understanding, but was still confused. "What does this have to do with Rave?" His answer was not what she wanted to hear. "Mr. Sumdac, when did Ravenia come to you yesterday?" Sumdac looked thoughtful. "Hmm, in the morning." "And when did she leave?" "A little after ten."

Optimus nodded. "This showed up in the morning and floated around. Then it grew stronger after ten a.m."

"So what does that mean?" Sari questioned. "I think that Ravenia may have met our mystery femme," Optimus said. Sari, and Sumdac gasped. "What! That's impossible! She never knew anything about you guys before I told her." Ratchet stepped forward. "I think what he's trying to say, is that your female friend may be a hostage, or a caretaker to the bot." Sari shook her head roughly. "No! I won't believe that Rave would do anything like that!"

"Like what?"

Everyone turned around, and there stood Ravenia with a confused look on her face. "What about me?"

**Ohhh, another cliffy! :D Sorry but it must be done. Toon in a week or so and you'll have the rest!.**


	6. Seeker Unmasked: Part Two

**Tora- XD Hey , look, I updated. No need to get the pitchforks- it wasn't my fault this time! We had no internet and I've been having living issues...Yeah. But I'm ok! :D Rejoice. All editing was done by beccalovesbumblebee my most beloved editor! Well...my only editor lol.**

**Ravenia-...oookaaay then. So what am I in this?**

**Tora- *evil* We will find out!**

**Ravenia- *eyeroll* Whatever. Tora doesn't own TFA. If she did then everything would be twisted and confusing. All OC's that she comes up with are all from her scary, epic imagination.**

**Tora- -.- Grrrrrr...**

**_Seeker Unmasked: Part Two_**

_Recap: "So what does that mean?" Sari questioned. _

_"I think that Ravenia may have met our mystery femme," Optimus said. Sari, and Sumdac gasped. _

_"What! That's impossible! She never knew anything about you guys before I told her." Ratchet stepped forward. _

_"I think what he's trying to say, is that your female friend may be a hostage, or a caretaker to the bot." Sari shook her head roughly. _

_"No! I won't believe that Rave would do anything like that!"_

_"Like what?"Everyone turned around, and there stood Ravenia with a confused look on her face. "What about me?" _

_End Recap_

Prowl looked at the human girl with a wary expression. While his spark did flips in his chamber, his rational mind told him that something was up. How does a regular human survive a direct hit with a missile? It was just not possible. Plus, she had uncanny timing; walking in just as they were discussing her. 'Almost as if she were eavesdropping' he thought but immediately shook the thought away. He would have felt her presence.

Then he remembered four days before at the park. She had somehow been standing under his tree for a while without him noticing. He watched her from the corner of his optic as Sari ran and gave her a huge hug. She didn't even stiffen in pain like a normal human would after having severe injuries. Ravenia hugged the little girl back for a moment before stepping back.

She gave them each a questioning look, her eyes lingering on Prowl; before turning back to Sari. "What's this about me now?" she asked. Sari glanced quickly at Optimus before looking at Ravenia.

"We were discussing how you weren't hurt when the missile hit," Sari replied. To any other Bot or person, Ravenia kept a poker face, but Prowl noticed immediately how her body stiffened. Ravenia gave a fake smile.

"Really? Oh, well if you must know, I don't remember much about a missile. I actually wasn't in the park at the time, so I really don't know what you're talking about."

Sari's surprised face sent many warnings down Prowl's spine. "You aren't good at lying, are you?" he spoke up. She looked at him with a shocked look.

"But I AM telling the truth!" she looked at Sari, who was now stepping back a little. "Don't you believe me Sari?" The young techno didn't know what to do but bow her head in shame.

"I don't know what to believe after what Optimus just told me..." she muttered and then she looked up; a furious look on her face. "And it doesn't help that you just lied to my face!" The woman stepped back, eyes wide and mouth a gape, hurt and shock filled her whole face. "Sari-" she tried to say but Sari cut her off.

"NO! I SAW you at the park! We had an argument and the missile hit. I FRAGGING SAW YOU!" She shouted in rage. "AND I WAKE UP THINKING YOU WERE DEAD AND THEN FIND OUT YOU'RE NOT; ONLY FOR YOU TO HORRIBLY LIE TO MY FACE!" Sari huffed in anger. "Why shouldn't I believe what Optimus said about you knowing that Seeker?" Ravenia's appearance drastically changed after what Sari shouted at her. Her body visibly went rigid, her eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched. Prowl and the Bots changed their stances; in case Ravenia tried something.

"And what could Prime have told you all?" her voice came out in chills. Sari's face went from angry to scared in less than an astro-second. Even Ratchet shifted his feet nervously. What surprised Prowl was that Sumdac stepped forward, his face set in a stern expression. "Ravenia, I do not want to hear that tone coming out of your mouth! These are our friends!" Ravenia swung her head to look at him with a chilling glare. She raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

Sumdac continued; sensing what she was asking. "Now Ravenia, answer this truthfully, are you a hostage to this new person? If not, then do you know her?" Ravenia stared at him, then at Optimus, then back to Sumdac. Her face relaxed slightly but her posture remained stiff. A ghost smile formed at her lips and she shook her head 'no' and then nodded 'yes'. Prowl cocked his head to the side. Something about that movement seemed very familiar. He glanced at Optimus and saw that he thought the same thing.

"Well, which is it?" Sumdac asked. A small laugh came from her. Sari clenched her fists.

"What's funny about this Rave? Can't you see that you are going to be in big trouble if you don't tell us?" Ravenia scrutinized the younger female.

"Why should I tell you anything?" she sneered.

"After all, YOU just shouted at me like I was a child to be reprimanded!" Sari's blue eyes flashed in anger.

"I did that because I care, you big idiot!" Ravenia put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

"And I care for you as well, but I'm not about to compromise what I've been working for five years now JUST to satisfy your leader!"

Sumdac stepped between the two girls, an angry look on his face. "RAVENIA M. DODGESONS!" he scolded. Ravenia ignored him and turned to Prowl. She gave Prowl an apologetic smile.

"What has two legs, two feet, and is afraid?" Prowl blinked at her. "

I don't know...a human?" She shook her head.

"No. A Runner," Ravenia said, and then she turned fast around on the ball of her right foot and sprinted out of their base. They all blinked before Optimus growled and shouted.

"Autobots, roll out and catch her!"

X(AN: ths means different perspective)

Ravenia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear their sirens right behind her. She gave a small smile as she dashed along the sidewalk. _'You would think they would be faster,' _She thought wryly. A few people yelled profanities at her as she sprinted around them. Ravenia snuck a glance behind her and saw both Sari and Prowl hot on her heels.

"Shit!" She cursed, and pumped harder. She groaned in annoyance as she came around a corner and there was a traffic jam. An idea came to her. Not missing a step, she bunched her muscles and leapt across all the cars. Before she landed, she curled into a roll and landed neatly on the other side of the four lane street. Turning around Ravenia saw her pursuers not even stopping! Growling in irritation, she turned and started running again. "Huff, huff, huff." She swerved, ducked, and jumped trying in vain to lose her pursuers. Ravenia saw an opening through the throng and took it only to end up at a dead-end. Her green eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'Just had to turn, huh? Eh, Harsh as always did I say I had a knack for picking bad spots to stop.'_ The squealing of tires made her spin around.

"Ravenia stop!" Prowl pulled up to her and transformed; Sari was beside him. Prowl's baby-blue eyes were alert but something in them that made Ravenia pause. Something seemed to pull at her heart; telling her not to do anything and trust him, but the warrior in her snapped her out of it.

"Why should I? All you people want to do is get answers about something that needs to be kept hidden?" Prowl gave her a surprised look.

"Why does it need to be kept hidden? What are you hiding?" His voice was thick with worry and she felt the jab in her heart again. While they were talking, Sari slowly moved to go and grab her. This didn't go unnoticed. "I'd stop where you are, young lady. You could only hope to actually catch me."

Sari froze in midstep, eyes wide in shock. "Haven't we already? We have you cornered!" the young girl asked incredulously. Ravenia glanced at her and smirked. Prowl saw it coming before Sari did. Ravenia crouched low; tensed for the right moment. The moment came when, only a second went by, before they all heard Optimus's sirens. Prowl lurched forward right as Ravenia leapt off the ground and onto the wall next to her. Sari screeched in shock as Ravenia quickly ascended a ten story building. She looked down and quickly disappeared from their sight. Optimus transformed followed by the others.

"Where is she?!" hHe almost snarled at them. Ratchet stepped forward and put a servo on his leader's arm.

"Easy there Optimus," he muttered.

Prowl glared at his leader but answered the question anyway. "She's on the roof tops. Sari and I can go after her. You guys have to find a way to meet us." Optimus nodded. "We need to herd her; any ideas?" Nobody said anything and Prowl was beginning to get anxious. He examined Ravenia's speed and it wasn't natural; neither was her agility. He calculated that she was far ahead of them by now. "My dad's tower could work!" Sari quipped. "Right. Everyone- herd Ravenia to the Sumdac building. Roll out!"

Prowl immediately scaled the roofs; not really caring if Sari followed or not. Something in his spark told him to find Ravenia and keep her safe. That something bad was about to happen. Quickly, he spotted her small figure jumping over large gaps. Activating his jet-boosters, Prowl quickly made his way and was ten yards behind her. /Prowl. / Optimus's voice came over the comm. link. / Do you have sight of her? /

/Confirmed. I'm closing in and heading toward the Tower./

X

Air pounded in and out of her lungs as Ravenia jumped from building to building. The Autobots were closing in; trying to herd her toward a certain building. Yeah, she knew their plan. She had done similar ones in the past; back when- no, she couldn't think of that right now. She would follow their little game until just the right moment. Oh, she really knew how to play this game. Ravenia sensed someone behind her and quickly glanced back. Not unexpected, Prowl was behind her and closing in. That feeling inside her chest flickered again but she brushed it aside._ 'FOCUS!'_

She would not let any emotions- known or unknown- interfere with her escape. Internally, Ravenia felt her body slowing down. Her muscles screamed at her movements, her lungs ached, her adrenaline was going empty. She felt extremely stupid for not continuing her exercises but she had to step-up and run a business. No use complaining about what has been already done. "I have to keep going," she gasped and flipped over another gap between buildings. Landing lightly on her feet she sprang back up and continued running. She noticed that Optimus was on her left and Ratchet and Bulkhead were on her right; driving through traffic. They were still trying to get her to the spot they had picked, but what was that spot? Ravenia looked ahead of her. Getting ever so closer was Sumdac Tower. Its greatness loomed over her, and the city, like a big beacon for trouble.

_'Of course,' _she thought grimly,_ 'Why am I not surprised Sari would nominate her dad's tower?' _Somehow, she would have to lose them between where she was and the building where, ultimately, they laid a trap. A few skyscrapers were clustered around the tower but a ton of open room circled in-between them and the building. There would be too much open space for them to get her. Ravenia leapt over another gap and stumbled over the ledge. She gasped and steadied herself; pausing to breathe. She looked behind her and saw that she had barely managed to clear a thirty-foot gap. _'The spaces are getting bigger.' _Ravenia closed her eyes. '_If I stay here I get caught by Prowl and Sari and get interrogated by the Autobots. But if I continue running I know I won't be able to make the next jump and I would plummet to my 'death'...'_

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. A decision would have to be made quickly because she heard Prowl and Sari catching up._** 'You wouldn't plummet to your death if you just used it!' **_A clear, commanding voice filtered into her conscience.

_'But I can't! I've already used it once; if I do it again they will surely come!' _I yelled back. The imaginary voice shook its head.

' _**But, as you already said, you have already used it. They will come either way. But remember this- would you rather reveal what you have been hiding and let them be aware, or 'die' and let them face the brunt of it without your guidance?' **_It faded away and Ravenia was left with a conflicted mind.

"RAVENIA!" Snapping her head to the side, she saw Sari and Prowl almost on top of her. Prowl's face was set in determination to catch her. Like lightning, Ravenia turned and started running again to the ledge. She would try and make the jump. If she failed, then they would all find out her secret, but if she succeeded...Then Robotcity wouldn't be hearing from her again. The ledge closed in and Ravenia bunched the last of her energy together and leaped into the air. Everything went in slow motion as she flew to the ledge. She saw the building getting closer and closer. Her heart leapt with joy. She was going to make it! But then she frowned when she saw the building getting higher.

Ravenia's body froze as she saw her feet just missing the cement building. She heard Prowl and Sari screaming her name as she plummeted down fifty stories. She had missed the building and now was free-falling to the cement below. None of the Autobots would be able to save her in time; this she knew. She knew also, as the wind whistled past her, that she would be a pancake on the ground in a matter of seconds. Ravenia closed her eyes and planted her hands out to her sides. "You win," she whispered; before being engulfed in a bright light

X

"NOOOOOOO!" Sari screeched as she saw Ravenia miss the ledge and began to fall. "Prowl! We have to save her!" The ninja beside didn't say anything. She looked-up at him. "Prowl?" He had a look on his face that freaked her out. It was one that was filled with loss and grief. Sari smacked his foot and he looked down at her. "Snap out of it!" She yelled. "We HAVE to save her!" Prowl slowly shook his head.

"We...We can't Sari. We wouldn't- I wouldn't be able to reach her in time."

Sari felt tears pricking her eyes. She almost lost Ravenia once today and now she was really losing her. She shook her head. _'No!,' _she thought fiercely; wiping her eyes._ 'I won't let that happen!' _Activating her comm. link she raced over to the ledge. /GUYS! IT'S RAVENIA! SHE'S FALLING! IS ANYONE CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET HER?

She waited and then- /Sari, this is Optimus. I'm on my way. I'll see what I can do/

Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. If anyone could save her friend it would be Optimus! Sari glanced nervously over the edge of the building and saw Ravenia still falling. Sari's heart raced as she looked for Optimus. _'Where are you?' _she thought and bit her bottom lip. She just caught the sight of his red and blue form when she noticed something surfacing from Ravenia's body. She had her arms out to her sides and a blue-ish light was circling her arms. "It almost looks like..." She started to mutter; before shaking her head in disbelief. "But that's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Prowl asked as he came up beside her. Before she could answer, Ravenia's form erupted in a shocking white light.

X

Optimus cringed and closed his optics as white light shone from the area Ravenia was in. Sari sounded extremely frantic over the comm. link and, as much as he had his doubts about Ravenia, he couldn't let her die. For his conscience and Sari's well-being, but now with this light blinding him, Optimus was sure that Ravenia was doomed. He didn't know what the light was but it was stopping him from saving Ravenia's life. Finally, it began to dim and Optimus was able to see again.

He shuttered his optics a few times- what humans call 'blinking'- and saw Ravenia's body nowhere on the ground like he had been expecting. _'Did she have some kind of device that incinerated her so she didn't have to answer our questions?' _He thought. It sounded logical to him but an inkling told him that the light was something else. That it was something more...out of this world.

Optimus sighed heavily and turned his comm. link on. He was about to speak in it when he heard it, a small humming noise coming from above the spot where Ravenia had fallen. Tilting his head back, Optimus gasped and stumbled backwards. Floating off the ground was the female Seeker that they had been searching for. Only, this time, she didn't have her faceplate on. Optimus was staring at one of the most beautiful femmes he had ever seen. Her face was heart-shaped and a pale grey. She had ruby-red lips, a small nose, and large, bright, sea-green optics. She had a crown-like feature on her head that had a purple diamond facet in the middle.

She was tall for a femme, by his standards at least, with a curvy frame. Her chest was covered by a white cockpit that was trimmed in red and black. The cockpit glass was a purple color. Her 'stomach' was also a pale grey. Her bottom half was covered with an almost 'skirt-like' armor; that was also trimmed in red, black and purple. Razor-sharp wings protruded from behind her that looked subtle to her claw-like digits. Optimus noticed that she had darker grey tattoos that were on her stomach, legs, arms, and most- likely her back.

Another important thing he noticed was that she had an unusual symbol on her chest plate._ 'Primus!' _he thought; optics going wide in disbelief._ 'It's half Decepticon, half Autobot! Just who the slag is this femme?!' _Then a thought hit him. If Ravenia didn't get burned to bits then the white light must have been some kind of beacon for the Seeker!

Optimus growled and grabbed his axe. "Where is Ravenia, femme?"

She looked at him and gave him an amused smile. "And I thought you were smart, Optimus Prime. After all, it was you who figured out how to track me." He froze and gaped at her. Her voice was so familiar yet it wasn't. Shaking his head, Optimus activated his weapon and pointed it at her threateningly.

"I don't want to hear your slaggard insults! Tell me who you are and what you've done to our friend!" The femme frowned and floated down to the ground; landing softly on her high-heeled servos.

"I go by quite a few names, Optimus Prime," she said. "But I go by these two the most. My designation is Stormshock," she paused and glanced behind him.

His team had formed a ring around the two and was now warily listening to her. She looked back at him and smiled. "But you might know me better as Ravenia Dodgesons."


	7. Everybody's a critic

**Tora- Okay so I'm dedicating this chapter to xVentressx because she is very eager to know what happens to poor, poor Ravenia- and so are all of you probably XD. So, I last left her and our favorite Autobots in a very interesting situation; let's continue shall we? Oh, and one last warning, this is a very short chapter. Im going thru some tough times at the moment and can't put all my thoughts together. Editing goes to beccalovesbumblebee. I do not own TFA. I own Ravenia.**

**Stormshock- She also owns me!**

**Tora-...You are the same person though.**

**Stormshock- *shrugs* might as well set things straighter then.**

**Tora- O.o I have some weird characters.**

**Starscream- You're telling me.**

**Tora- -.- YOU DON'T COME TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! *Boots him in the aft***

Optimus staggered away from the Seeker who claimed to be Ravenia._ That's impossible! _He gripped his axe tighter. "I don't believe you," he grounded out. She sighed and gave him an impatient glare. "I'm a techno-organic, you slagging idiot! How hard is that to believe when Sari is one as well?"

"Well, we would normally believe you, if there had been more protoforms found here on Earth," Ratchet replied dryly. Ravenia snorted and crossed her arms. "There are more ways to make a techno-organic than just having a 'protoform' and human DNA." Ratchet eyed her curiously. "Oh? Care to indulge me on these other ways?" The others stayed silent as they each tried to digest this new information. Bulkhead tried to wrap his mind around it but he was still getting used to little Sari being half Cybertronian.

Prowl shook his head and looked at his peds. '_It sounds like her but can it really be?' _He observed her from the corners of his optics; taking in every curve, every haughty look and gesture. Even though they had only known each other for a few hours, Prowl knew how she talked, walked, and acted around her friends. They way this Seeker was acting...it was just how Ravenia would act. _'Primus above...it is her!'_

Sari thought the same thing as she too studied the femme in awe. Ravenia had saved her from the Decepticons!_ She_ had _saved __her _from _Decepticons!_ Her friend that she knew all her life, the 'mother' she had always known, was a techno-organic like her. _'So I'm not the only one? Oh my God, this is great!' _Sari thought wwith glee. For awhile she had thought that she would be the only techno-organic on Earth; excluding Black Arachnia. Now that Rave had finally showed her that she wasn't; her little spark soared high in the sky. Yet something nagged Sari. Why hadn't Ravenia told her what she was in the begining?

X

_'Jesus these guys are idiots!' _She thought; getting slightly annoyed with Optimus and Ratchet. _'Can't they accept the truth now that it's staring them in the freaking face?!' _In a way, though, it made her want to laugh. How odd it was to actually reveal her form in front of actual Cybertronians. She never dreamed that it would come true. Then again, she never dreamed she would have to be forced into showing them it but, hey, ya' get what ya' get. "Ratchet she's lying! You and I both know that the only way for a human to be a techno-organic is if they were a protoform touched by human DNA!" Optimus shouted.

The veteran sighed. "Yes, Prime, I do know this. I'm a medic, remember? But I'm just saying that there could be other ways that we haven't heard of. We should here, erm, Rave- no, um, Stormshock, out and I can diagnose whether it is true or not!" Ravenia had to resist rolling her optics at the pair; ignoring their little argument about her. A tingly sensation ran down her back and she glanced over Optimus and locked her green optics with Sari's blue ones. She gave the child a small, apologenic smile. Sari smiled back and looked at her questioningly. Ravenia knew what she was asking and guilt fell upon her spark like lead. Concentrating, Ravenia opened up a Comm. to the girl.

_/Hey kiddo. You okay?/ _

Sari blinked and looked around then it dawned on her that it was Ravenia.

_/Yeah, I guess so/ _She replied. _/But I'm curious as to why you never told me? Did you even think about telling me? Hell, did you know I was like you?/_

The woman grimaced inwardly. She knew that question was long over do but still wasn't ready for it. She knew that her keeping her secret from Sari was a painful blow, and that keeping Sari's own secret from her was going to be the ultimate betrayal. _/Y-yes, I did know about your existence and before you get upset hear me out first. Please/ _She saw the younger girl narrow her eyes and then stare at the ground for a few minutes.

_/Fine. Go ahead and give me your reason/ _Came the cold reply. She had been expecting it. What she hadn't been expecting was the extreme sorrow and hurt emenating from the young techno. _/Not here/_ Ravenia replied gently. _/Give me one second, kay?/ _Without waiting for a reply she cut the connection.

X

Optimus stopped what he was saying as someone cleared their throat rather loudly. He turned his attention away from Ratchet and stared hard at Stormshock, who was looking at him smugly. "Now, that I have your attention, I can settle your little, confused processor." Optimus clenched his jaw and had to resist the urge to smack her smile off her faceplate. "Fine. Show us then," She gave him a fanged grin. "Okay~" she replied; before closing her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chestplate and stood perfectly still. The light from before surrounded her form like a halo before it engulfed her completely. He had to look away for a brief second because of its intensity but then looked back as it diminished; leaving a small, curvy woman standing in the spot the Seeker had just been in.

_Well...I just made a glitch of myself just now._ Optimus vented in his head. So Stormshock was Ravenia...then that meant she was a techno-organic, which meant he was wrong from the begining and now looked like a giant fool. And he was tired of looking like a fool in front of his team. She grinned smugly up at him and put her hands on her hips. "Believe me now, Mr. Tall and Mighty?"

It took all of Optimus's self-control to not 'accidently' step on her. He gave a sharp nodd. _Slagging, glitch of of a FEMME! _He turned his back on her and faced his team. They all turned their attention to him waiting for orders. Optimus examined them, noting the shock and anxiety on their faceplates. He sighed heavily. "Autobots, roll back to base. Ravenia- Stormshock- is coming with us." He pointedly glanced over his shoulder; where Ravenia wriggled her fingers at him. "Keep alert for any odd movements and more importantly keep an optic out for Decepticons. We may have attracted their attention."

They nodded and transformed. Optimus transformed last and swung his door open for Ravenia. "Get in," he commanded. She didn't hesitate and got in effortlessly. He slammed his door closed and strapped the seatbelts over her small frame tightly. Ravenia wheezed and fidgetted before finding a comfortable position where she could actually breathe. "Geez, I know your pissed but you don't have to strangle me!" She complained. Prime didn't respond. Revving his engine, he swung onto the street and drove; his team following close behind.

X

Ravenia sighed and laid her head against the headrest. _'Well, this is really awkward and uncomfortable.' _She moved a little more to try and loosen the straps but Prime tightened them even more. A little gasp escaped her lips and she tugged on the straps. "Prime! I can't breathe!" Rave choked out.

"Liar. You can breathe just fine. I'm monitoring your systems. Now shut-up and let me drive." He replied coldly. He was right of course but it still hurt like a motherfucker! Ravenia wanted to comment about how she has breasts but knew better than to speak. For some reason she didn't know, Optimus Prime hated her at the moment. _'If that IS the case, then I'm going to have some FUN explaining some sensitive things to these guys.' _

Another sigh came from her and she looked out the window; watching the buildings fly by them at speeds that would be illegal. _'Yeah, absolute-fucking-fun.'_


End file.
